Circuit breakers are commonly found in substations and are operable to selectively open and close electrical connections. Typical dead tank circuit breakers have pole assemblies that include first and second electrical conductors in associated bushings. As is known in the art, electrical power lines are coupled to first and second electrical conductors, and the circuit breaker selectively opens or closes the electrical connection there-between.
Surge arresters are typically used in the industry for lightning impulse protection wherein they are connected line-to-ground closer to the equipment being protected on a separate pedestal. The surge arrester application is very common as transmission line protection connected from overhead line to ground for lightning protection.
Reactor de-energizing is a severe switching duty for any high voltage circuit breaker. The reactors are used for compensation purposes and are switched almost daily. Reactor de-energizing can cause over voltages and re-ignitions and thus a thermal/dielectric failure of an interrupter. Re-ignitions have the potential to be catastrophic to the breaker if current starts flowing again.
There is a need to provide a surge arrester structure that is electrically and physically connected across the circuit breaker contacts for overvoltage protection on special switching applications such as reactor switching applications.